custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth, Chapter Two- Ignika
The Stars are in place, the moons above glowing brighter than before. This is the time of the Ignika Mata Nui's return. This is the time of Rebirth... Nuva Ga-Koro H'kija took a step back, in shock of the news that he would become a new Toa. The Toa Mahri and Toa Hagah were the only Toa teams still operating today, and he had thought that they would be the final protectors of Sphereus Magna, so one could understand why this woould come as such a shock. "H-hold on," stammered Centapik, "why did you only want him to become a Toa? Why not anyone else?" "Because," whispered Turaga Lesovikk, "I wanted H'kija to choose the rest of his team. A Matoran of Wisdom should be able to judge this best of all." "Sir, with all due respect," grumbled Kazi, "H'kija is a Ne-''Onu''-Matoran, and thus he is not a full Ne-Matoran." "Hush," said Turaga Tahu, "let us leave the poor Matoran to think. We must leave, and let him think his own thoughts." The Turaga motioned for the Matoran to leave, and, begrudgingly, they followed him out of Lesovikk's hut. "You too, Hewkii." said Turaga Lesovikk. "But, Lesovikk-?!" questioned the Toa of Stone, confused. "Leave me," interrupted the Turaga, "there is nothing you can do to help me now." Hewkii left the hut, and left H'kija and the dying Turaga alone. "H'kija," said Lesovikk, his heart-light fading, "take this Toa Stone, and bring it to the Suva Mata. The other Stones are concealed in the Shrine." "But, Turaga-" began H'kija, fear in his heart. "You know who you are..." interrupted the Turaga, passing the Toa Stone into H'kija's hand, "You are Wisdom given shape, you are the Earth provided a body, you are a Toa..." H'kija took the stone, and bent his head as Lesovikk's heart-light faded, and the Turaga died. The Matoran stepped out of the hut, and was bathed in the new day's sun. "Turaga Lesovikk is dead." mourned H'kija. The other Matoran, Tahu, and Hewkii bent their heads in sadness. "But," continued H'kija, "I have chosen the members of the new Toa Team." "We're all doomed." mumbled Kazi. "Oh, have a heart, Ko-Matoran," said Centapik, "why would you think this Toa Team would doom us?" "Fusers make poor decisions," grumbled the Ice Matoran, "I wouldn't be surprised if Ahkmou was part of this new team." "Well," retorted H'kija, "riddle me this: if 'Fusers' make such poor decisions, then why are you on the team?" Kazi keeled backwards in surprise, and fell off of the leaf-bridge they were standing on, into the water. "Would some one please get Hahli?" shouted Turaga Tahu, "A Ko-Matoran fell in the water over here!" Suva Mata "Why did you bring us here?" asked Melsus Kor, a Hordika Ko-Matoran, who had survived a Visorak bite, but was still cursed with a Hordikan form. "I was wondering the same thing," said Idris, a Ga-Matoran farmer, "Why in Mata Nui's name would you bring us here, and why us?" "Well," answered H'kija, "have you seen those masks in the sky?" "Yeah," answered Idris, skeptical, "what about 'em?" "I noticed some little things about them," continued H'kija, "for instance: the Pakari's stars make a small scratch above the left eye, like mine, and the Huna looks like it has a dent in the left cheek," "Like mine," clued in Centapik, touching the dent in his powerless Huna mask. "Exactly," replied H'kija, "each mask image has something in common with each of your masks. Also, it's hard to mistake Melsus' Akaku Hordika. Now..." H'kija continued to fiddle with the mechanisms of the Suva Mata's main shrine. He poked his head in a little deeper into the opening he had found, and immediately saw something that looked like some kind of receptacle, and wondered to himself, would a Toa stone fit there? He stood up out of the hole, and grabbed the stone from his satchel. He leaned back in, and placed the stone in the receptacle, and heard something spring to life. He stood up to see the pillars of the Suva rotating around the shrine. "This is it," shouted H'kija, "everyone, to your spots!" The Matoran gathered to the six positions of the Suva, and flung the Toa stones into the air, and beams of energy held them in the air, and they began to glow. H'kija stood at his spot, at stared in awe as the stones began to float ever higher. He raised his head and watched- as the stones began to crack? H'kija stood there, and watched in horror as the precious Toa stones shattered into crystalline pieces of protodermis and rock, "No, no, no!" cried H'kija, as the dust of the stones fell upon his mask. The pillars slowed their rotation, and stopped at their original locations. When they came to a stop, and the Toa stones had finally disintegrated, a very audible clunk! ''could be heard. Then, a great beam of yellow-white light erupted from the heart of the suva, and lightning bolts spouted from this pillar of light, and pinned the Matoran on the backs. "This is it!" H'kija thought to himself, "We're becoming Toa!" He felt his limbs begin to grow, as well as his neck and body. Elemental energy began to course through his changing form, and he felt stronger than ever, not to mention the strength powers of his Pakari awakening. He felt the energy regulate, and the surge of elemental energy stopped. H'kija sat up, and turned his head to see the other Matoran in their new Toa forms. Centapik was clad almost all in silver, Kazi had orange undertones to him, Sarda was also clad in silver, but less so, and had more of a slight build to him, as well his mask was different from anything he had seen before. Idris was the most surprising, becoming bulky and having unusually large hands and legs, as well as wearing an odd, organic-looking mask. Finally, there was Melsus. Being a Hordika, Melsus Kor was completely different from the rest, with a small stature, wing-like blades on his back, spindly limbs, and a very odd-looking Kanohi mask. The newly-reborn Toa stood up, one by one, starting with H'kija and ending with Centapik. When the Toa had all stood up, the Suva's shrine opened up, revealing tools inside, most of which were staff-like weapons, others swords or armor. Sarda held a piece of armor up in front of him, and began to examine it. "What is this," Sarda wondered aloud, "a Bohrok shield?" "Could I take a look at that?" asked Melsus, who was once one of the Matoran who reprogrammed the Bohrok on Mata Nui, "Yep, it's definitely a Bohrok shield, but not like anything I've ever seen before. It seems... lighter than normal shields... my guess is its... a Lehvak-Kal shield? And this-" he picked up a boot-like piece of armor- "this seems magnetic... my guess is a Gahlok-Kal shield." "And this thing?" asked Centapik, holding up a shield with square-ish masses spread throughout it. "Hmm..." muttered Melsus Kor, taking the shield from Centapik, "feels heavy, but also easy to lift... my guess would be... Nuhvok-Kal?" Kazi bent down to pick up a white shield in the Suva's heart, and noticed that his hands were completely orange. He took a step back, examined his hands, and it clicked: this was one of the colors of Su-Matoran armor. He stumbled backwards, and fell flat on his rear. "Kazi?" asked H'kija, sarcastically, "Afraid of something you didn't predict?" "Mata Nui..." said Kazi, barely audible, "I'm... I'm... A FUSER!!!" "Did you mean for that to happen?" Idris asked H'kija. "Don't think so," answered H'kija, still smiling smugly, "I kinda hoped, but I'd never thought it would have any impact." "Well," Kazi continued, furious, "If you're ''really ''a 'Toa of Wisdom', then I'd be willing to bet the Mahi farm that you know a way to fix this!" "Well," answered H'kija, still grinning with spite, "as you seem to enjoy saying, 'Fusers' are not truly of one element, and are not reliable in their knowledge." Kazi turned his back to the Bielle Toa, and mounted the shield from the Suva on his arm, and grabbed an arm blade from the Suva, and mounted that on his other arm. "Fine," grumbled Kazi, "I'll put up with this Bielle dung, but if you bring that up again, I swear to Mata Nui, I'll-" They were interrupted by a massive axe coming down between the two of them. "You two need to stop!" said Idris, the owner of this axe, "If we want to help our people, we don't want to squabble like some stupid Gukko birds would. H'kija, you are the Toa of Wisdom, you need to make sure that you do not abuse that title; and Kazi, you have been given a great gift: Toa powers of two elements, more than most Toa would ever get." "Idris is right," said Sarda, "besides the Mahri, ''we are the only Toa alive, at least to our knowledge. Besides, those stars don't look particularly safe anymore. We might want to do something." The Toa of Fire was right. The stars' patterns of great masks were degrading, and some were even beginning to dim. While the stars were fading and drifting, Toa continued to arm themselves with the tools from the Suva. When each Toa was armed with their tools, and the shrine was finally empty, the Suva began to collapse, and reveal the inner workings of the mechanism. Gears, pipes, wiring and tubes, all of which culminated at where the heart of the Suva would normally be, had it not collapsed. "Guyyyyys..." said Centapik, "What in Karzahni is going on here?" The cause of Centapik's alarm was the fact that shattered pieces of the aurodermis from the Ignika were beginning to glow, and to float into the air. "Everyone," H'kija shouted, raising his shield and spear, "weapons at the ready, we might need to hurt something!" The shattered pieces of the Mask of Life began to reassemble into the form of a Kanohi Hau, levitating above what was once the core of the shrine. Fully assembled, the mask began to radiate light, creating a form vaguely resembling that of a Toa. "Whadda we do?" asked Melsus, holding his ice blades firmly in his hands. "I say we chop it up and ask questions later," said Idris, holding her massive axe with both hands. H'kija stared at this new mask, wondering if it would have any mind to it, like the Ignika it was formed from had. Would it have Mata Nui's spirit? His memories? Any part of the Great Spirit they had known for so long? "I say," said H'kija, cautiously, "we try and communicate." "Are you insane?!" asked Kazi, "Whatever is going on here, I very much doubt it's going to end well!" "Says the future-seer," said Sarda, sarcastically. H'kija put a finger to his lips, telling the others to be quiet. He stepped towards the mask, and reached for it. When he touched the mask, he felt searing pain, and fell back. The Hau glowed brighter than ever, and sunk to the core of the shrine, fitting onto a head-shaped piece in the center. The dome-like heart of the ex-Suva began to pull backwards to reveal a Toa-shaped form, moving to the surface on a constantly elevating platform. Head bent back, and made from stone-like and white-coloured metal, this Toa-like creature emerged from the earth, wearing the Ignika-made mask. The entity, at the zenith of it's elevation, began to form two tools: in one hand, a one-bladed axe-staff, in the other hand a burning sword. The being lowered it's head, showing the Toa team it's brilliant blue eyes for the first time. "Who are you?" bellowed H'kija to the entity. "Self identify." said the entity in an echoing, metallic voice, "Results: IMN, variant: five." "Well then," replied Hkija, "what is your name?" "Common identification." said the entity, "Results: Ignika Mata Nui." "No..." whispered H'kija, "You... you can't..." "Mata Nui..." Melsus said in awe and fear. "Partial correctness." said Ignika Mata Nui, "Questioning period has reached culmination. Initiating eradication procedure Nuva-One." Ignika Mata Nui raised it's axe- and fired a great yellow beam of energy, and began to destroy the shrine... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:User:Prince Of Magma